


I Spy

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Dylan and Tyler are spies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Dylan are searching out different targets-- only to find out they've been set up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Spy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18. Five more to go. *headdesk* I will catch up. I swear I will.

Dylan looks around the room and sidles up to the dark haired man in the tuxedo. He's like eighty percent sure this is his target. "Hello, gorgeous."

The man looks him over then smiles. "Hello."

"What brings a gorgeous guy like you to a boring party like this?" 

"Just waiting for someone to liven this place up." The man grins and slides his hand over Dylan's back. Dylan slides away before the man finds his knife. "Playing hard to get?"

"Guy has to have some mystery, right?" Dylan grins.

The man smirks and grabs Dylan around the waist and pushes him against the wall. "Who do you work for and what the hell are you doing here?"

Dylan scowls, looking into the man's eyes and when the man blinks, he sees the familiar tell-tale signs of gridwork in the contact he can see. "Fuck me. IMF sent you? Who's your handler?"

"You're with IMF?" The man steps back. "Why would they send two teams?"

"They obviously didn't think we would find out about each other." Dylan licks his lips. "Who are you here for?"

"A man named... Dylan O'Brien."

"What? I'm looking for Tyler Hoechlin. Is it possible we're looking for two different people?" Dylan swallows hard, wondering why IMF sent someone out to find him. 

The man raises an eyebrow. "Why are you looking for me?"

"Fuck. My name is Dylan. You're Hoechlin?"

"Yeah." Tyler turns his head, looking around until he spots a beautiful redheaded woman. "Holland?"

Dylan frowns, looking around until he spots her. "What is she doing here? She was supposed to be in the car, waiting for me."

"Funny, I thought she was back at the hotel."

Holland looks up and waves, crossing the room. She leans against the wall next to the boys. "You're both being given two weeks off. I knew the moment I met both of you that you'd be perfect for each other. Now, go finish what you started earlier." She hands Tyler a room card. "If I see you at Headquarters before the next two weeks is up, I'm going to make sure that the only thing you two are spying on is the shit in the bottom of the toilets."

Dylan watches her walk away, then turns to look at Tyler and smiles. "Well, we do have two weeks off, and you do have a room. You wanna?"

Tyler grins, one eyebrow rising. "Let's go." He takes Dylan's hand and pulls him out of the party. 

_end_


End file.
